


Stay

by DragonDracarys



Series: An Art a Day Keeps the Dread Wolf at Bay [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDracarys/pseuds/DragonDracarys
Summary: For Chapter 25 of May Love Only Last Till Morning*This isfanart, notfic*
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Series: An Art a Day Keeps the Dread Wolf at Bay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641268
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalavaRakkaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavaRakkaus/gifts).



> This one refused to cooperate and I may have run out of patience with it, so that's why it looks unfinished... because it is.
> 
> I figured something was better than nothing, but it seemed like every time I added something to it, it got worse. I ended up cutting an entire panel because I could not get Anders' face right. Tbh I liked the sketch better, But c'est la vie.
> 
> (PC users may need to open this in a new tab to see the whole thing.)


End file.
